<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Assassin and The Gambler by norinekonero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487090">The Assassin and The Gambler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/norinekonero/pseuds/norinekonero'>norinekonero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/norinekonero/pseuds/norinekonero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(y/n) is the eldest daughter of the (l/n) household, the richest family in (city name). While her father has assured her of their future, she has grown bored of her life in luxury. That was until she found out about the Hunter Exam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Illumi/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Born into a prestigious family, (y/n) has always lived a life of comfort. Her family is well-known throughout (city name) for their businesses. With her family running the grandest casinos in (country name), she has spent quite a lot of time observing people, gamblers, risk-takers. She has grown to admire and despise their businesses' customers or "victims". It made her realize that people were simply playthings. Be it playthings for a fellow person, institutions, or beings beyond or greater than mankind.</p><p>Her family wouldn't be successful today without having said "playthings" and being the plaything themselves. The (l/n) household was also feared for being close with other notorious families. Several years ago, she could recall her mother and father arguing about a competitor on the rise and several legal accusations thrown onto their family by the said competitor. In the middle of their argument, her father joked about hiring assassins to throw off their competitors. Causing a little panic has always been her father's thing. He enjoyed watching fear creep into people's faces. He's quite feared indeed, but he is a wonderful father. Incredibly doting.</p><p>'Which reminds me... perhaps it wasn't a joke, after all, considering how peaceful our businesses have been since that day'</p><p>"Miss (y/n), your father is calling for you."</p><p>Startled, (y/n) just stared but soon replied, "Alright. I'll head down in a bit. Thank you."</p><p>'Perhaps I can ask father if I can go on a trip. I'm getting bored here' she thought as she cleaned her desk and hid her friend's letter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Dear (y/n),<br/>
I don't know any other formalities to add to this letter, so I'll get straight to the point.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Hunter Exam</b>
</p><p>
  <i>You've been complaining a lot about being bored and I've looked into the many things we can do together. You're bored with traveling and staying over in (favorite country), so I thought we could head straight to Zaban City. I have a friend who can let us through the initial selection process. I literally just threw a few thousand Jennys and they said we're good to go.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Looking forward to seeing you soon!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>P.S. Tell your dad. I can't have him spamming me messages like last time.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Small Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After (y/n) convinces her family, they hold a small party and there, she sees a familiar face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is it, dad?” I asked as I sat next to him on the dining table. “You know mom’s going to scold you for scattering all these documents here. You have an office for a reason.”</p><p>“Yes, but this is urgent.” He said as he laid out several papers in front of me. “You’re old enough to handle these branches, so I decided to hand it to you.” Again with the job offers…</p><p>“No.” I said flatly. “You know I’ve always hated getting involved in this business. I took a different degree just to avoid this. I thought you’re already aware I don’t plan to take part in any of this gambling business.”</p><p>Despite my rejection, my father just smiled, “Of course, dear. I thought I’d just give it a try.” He laughed and started organizing the papers. “Too bad. I guess I’ll have to ask (sibling’s name) then… Now, you seem like you have something else in mind. Is there anything you want this time?”</p><p>“I haven’t asked mom but I want to travel… and take the Hunter Exam in Zaban City. And before you say “no”, I already got tickets. As for my safety, you know I’ve done 8 years’ worth of self-defense training. If you doubt that, then you’re also doubting the assassins you hired to train me all those years.” </p><p>“You seem to want this so badly” my father said as he sat down again. “You do know that the assassins who trained you barely taught you. I saw how they trained the children in their family- it doesn’t even compare to any of the sessions you had with them. What they taught you was child’s play in comparison to their skills.” He sighed, “…well, there isn’t much for me to say to stop you but be careful. You’re aware that some people die trying in that exam, right?”</p><p>“Yes, and that’s what makes it all exciting.” I said, almost too happily and my father looked like he suddenly had a genius idea, “Speaking of assassins… I could just hire them to watch you while you take the exam. That way, no one would be able to harm my little princess.”</p><p>“Dad, stop. That would just take out all the fun. Besides, I don’t think your friends would be up for being simple bodyguards. They’re assassins after all. I doubt they’ll take the job. Seriously, I’ll be fine.” I said as I headed to the stairs. “I’ll be leaving this weekend. Please help me convince mom.”</p><p>“Sure, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>With the help of her father, (y/n) managed to convince her mother to allow her to go on a little trip. She withheld a few facts but what matters is now she can go take the Hunter Exam without worrying her family so much. It still bothers her that she still needs to inform her parents of almost every major decision, but she knows it is for her own safety since her family does have quite a lot of enemies.</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly the weekend and (y/n)’s excitement could be felt by the entire household. Her family even held a little party on the night before…</p><p>“I thought you said we’re having a little party” I sighed, “You invited half of your business partners and the entire staff.”</p><p>My father ignored my complaints as he and my mom continued to greet every guest. “Ah, Silva! It’s been years! I see you’ve aged faster than I have!” He laughed as he embraced one of the guests. He had long, white hair- quite messy too. He does look a bit familiar. Must be one of his friends. I didn’t realize that their little talk had ended, and the said man was now approaching me.</p><p>“My, your daughter has grown into a fine young lady, (father’s name). Hello, (y/n). Do you remember me?” He asked, leaning a little too closely. He waited as I stared… and gave up. “She doesn’t remember me at all.”</p><p>“You barely did spend any time with her, Silva. Wasn’t it your son who handled her training? How is he?” My father asked, immediately changing the topic- saving me from embarrassment.</p><p>Silva smiled at me once more “He’s become a <i>fine</i> young man. He has been so busy lately that he barely has time to spend with us. Oh, but enough of this talk about family- didn’t you want to talk to me about business?” He asked my father as he walked towards his office.</p><p>‘Strange. He even knows the way to my dad’s office. Must be a really close friend then.’ I wondered.</p><p>My father sighed and patted me on the head, “All these parties and we still talk business. I’ll meet you and your mother in a few minutes. You don’t have to interact with my friends, just spend time with your mom and (sibling’s name). Have fun, princess.” He said as he headed to his office.</p><p>“Thanks, dad” I said as I went straight for the couch.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m already tired. I just want this party to end’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Zaban City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(y/n) heads to Zaban City with her friend in search of the examination area.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do be careful, dear. Remember to give us a call when you can!” My mother said as she embraced me with tears in her eyes. “And if you do find a suitable man to bring home, please let us know in advance! I’d love to meet him.”</p><p>“Mom, I’m taking the Hunter Exam. I’m not going on a vacation flirting with every man I see unlike (friend’s name). I mean, who knows, if I do find a guy I like during the exams, chances are he’d kill me… quite literally.” I joked as I was then embraced by my dad, who was trying to hold back his tears. “Be sure to come home as soon as you pass, dear. I’d hold an even grander party.” </p><p>“Sure dad,” I said as I got into the taxi with my luggage and suitcase.</p><p> </p><p><i>We miss you already, princess! Please save this number.</i> I barely got out of the city and I already got a text from my father. My family insisted I get a new phone in case something happens during the exams. I would want any information about me or my family to be used against me. I just hope people wouldn’t recognize me in Zaban City.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a long journey and I finally met up with my friend at Zaban City. She was late, as usual.</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry! I overslept! Work was hectic lately.” (f/n) said as she ran towards me. It almost seemed as if she was bowing in apology, but it was just her being out of breath because she ran all the way here just to meet me. Come to think of it, if she was already this tired from running such a short distance, can she even survive the Hunter Exam? I heard that the exam will push us to the extremes, to test our strength and resilience.</p><p>“It’s fine. I didn’t wait that long.” I said as I avoided her embrace, seeing as she was practically sweating through her clothes. “It’s a good thing that we have it easy now. All we have to do is find the application center, right?’ I asked as I took out my map of the city.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been hours. Of all the things (f/n) has forgotten to ask what the name of the building was, or what it even looks like. At this point, we won’t be able to make it. I saw a group of boys going into this ordinary-looking restaurant and they looked so excited. I guess the place must be good then- it’ll be best for us to take a break, so I dragged my friend with me as I followed the group into the restaurant.</p><p>When we got in, the man leading the group asked the cook about the backroom being available. The restaurant didn’t seem full. Why would they want to eat in the backroom?</p><p>“What are you having?” The cook asked, warily eyeing the group.</p><p>“The steak combo, please. The one that’ll make us see the light. Make it three.” The man replied. ‘That’s quite an odd way to describe a dish. It must be their best seller’ I thought as I observed the group.</p><p>The cook continues to eye the group, “How do you want ‘em cooked?” he asked.</p><p>“Grilled slowly over a low flame ‘til done, please,” The man said.</p><p>The cook seemed satisfied and allowed them to go ahead into the back room.</p><p> </p><p>My friend and I were up next and he asked what we were having. “I’m having what they have. Steak combo… <i>one that’ll make me see the light<i>” I said awkwardly. “I also want it slowly grilled ‘til it’s well-done.”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Alright. Please head to the backroom, miss.” The cook said as he went to ask my friend for her order.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, uh… I’ll just have tonkatsu, please. I haven’t had it in weeks!” My friend said way too loudly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay, miss. Why don’t you take a seat over there…” The cook pointed over the empty table. ‘What… why wasn’t I given that seat?’</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Excuse me, sir. She’s with me-“ I reasoned but immediately got cut off by my friend, “Don’t worry (y/n)! What if it’s part of the experience? You know, like those restaurants that make you sit in cubicles and you can’t see anyone?” she said excitedly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I guess. See you later then.” I said hesitantly and went to the very same backroom the group went into.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘That’s odd. I could’ve sworn this was the same room’ I thought as I took a seat in the empty room. It was well-lit. I continued to wait for a few more minutes and my order hasn’t arrived. ‘Did I go into the wrong room?’ I tried to stand, and the room suddenly started moving- like an elevator heading down. ‘What the hell is going on-‘</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The room or elevator suddenly came to a stop. As soon as the doors opened, I saw way too many people. This doesn’t look like a restaurant at all. I began to panic, looking for a way out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Miss!” a boy about the age of 12 said as he poked my arm. “Are you okay?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘How sweet of him’ I thought as I smiled at the boy. “Not quite. I seem to have gotten into the wrong room.” I laughed, “What’s the event anyway?” I asked him as I continued to observe the other people.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We’re here for the Hunter Exam!” The boy excitedly said. “Does that mean you didn’t intend to participate?” he asked worriedly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As soon as I heard him say “Hunter Exam”, I gasped. My friend was still up there! We were supposed to go through this exam together! I immediately grabbed my phone and texted her:</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
    <i>You idiot! You should’ve come with me to the backroom! It’s the exam venue! Now I’m all alone here!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I immediately kept my phone and introduced myself to the boy and the group he’s with. “I guess I’m on my own from now. I’m (y/n). Nice to meet you guys.” I said as I held my hand out to them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
    <i>“I’m Gon!” the boy said as he shook my hand enthusiastically.</i><br/>
“Kurapika” the blond said as he looked away.<br/>
“Leorio” the man in the suit said as he waited for Gon to stop shaking my hand.
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Too bad we’re not having the steak combos we ordered,” I said as I continued to eye some odd-looking participants. The boys laughed as I left them to go around the area. I wanted to see what kind of people I’m dealing with.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Many participants seemed ordinary. A few though, have caught my eye. We apparently have a magician. A crazy one at that. I saw how he just turned a man’s arms into flower petals. I honestly thought it looked beautiful. There’s also a ninja named Hanzo, who tended to overshare a lot. And then there’s this tall puppet-like man with pins all over his face and body. It seems that I’ve been staring too long, the man turned his head almost mechanically and stared back at me. My thoughts were interrupted by a man who I’ve been avoiding.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hello, miss! I haven’t seen you around. My name’s Tonpa!” the short man said, as he offered me a drink, “Here, let’s have a drink. I’ll let you know the tips and tricks to pass this exam!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I looked at him warily and took the drink, “What makes you think I need any tips?” I said, glaring at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well… you know it’s always nice to make new friends around here-“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, it isn’t.” I cut him off. “You’re <i>too</i> nice, you know? Here’s the deal. Give me another one of those drinks.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“O-Oh, alright then. Here you go.” Tonpa handed me the drink. His hands shaking.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you. Now, hand over your drink.” I challenged him, grabbing his drink before he could even say anything. I set all the drinks on the ground and quickly shuffled them. “Which one’s yours?” I smirked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I-Uh…” Tonpa stuttered, “A-Are you sure? You can have m-“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No. Which one’s yours?” I insisted. “If you get it right, I’ll drink the ones you poisoned.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“W-What- How did you know? The laxatives I used have no taste or smell!” He said in a panic.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I didn’t” I smiled, “but thanks for letting me know,” I said as I left the drinks on the ground and walked away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Gittarackur stared at the woman as she walked away from the so-called “Rookie Crusher” He was mildly impressed by how quick she shuffled the juice. One could miss the entire switch if they so much as blink for even a second. Still, it was nothing special. It doesn’t even compare to the tricks of his magician friend.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will follow the timeline of the anime. Also, this is my first work so I'll try my best to be accurate with the events (might rewatch a few episodes to refresh my memory).</p><p>I have decided to alter and/or add a few events but I won't change so much as to totally deviate from the story of the anime itself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>